Sonic and Lilac: Shattered Horizon I
by AaronKasarion
Summary: Part 1: 2 years after the events of Power of Chaos, Lilac was enjoying her life with her friends until a sudden reaction caused her world to lose not only its color, but fuse with another planet. The team must fix their worlds. In the meantime, Sonic is suffering from depression and from his rehashed nightmares of a dark figure murdering everyone. Who is this dark being?
1. A New Beginning

_**Yo guys! This is alex5144! Also known as Slayer-the-fox and AaronKasarion. After ending Power of Chaos, aka Romance Dawn and Revenge of Metalix, I have continued making the sequel which takes place after upcoming game Freedom Planet 2. Character designs will be based on my comic: Sonic Resurgence. Check it out!**_

* * *

DUM DUM... DUM DUM... DUM DUM...

After a few heartbeats, a young teenage girl wakes up... Only for her eyes to open pure wide. The whole area around her was in chaos. Cities were crushed, thunder strikes and the scent of smoke from fire floats around the ashes. The girl struggles to get up only to find herself in a serious condition. As she went on, struggling to find her comrades, she saw something that caused her heart to shatter. She finds her two loyal best friends on the ground in splattered blood.

"Noo!" the girl quickly ran towards them, not until a dark figure appears out of sight. The energy of the figure pushed the girl far away from it. Gaining balance, the girl had fire on her eyes. She quickly puts her position. "You monster... How dare you kill my friends! I'll kill you!" The girl dashes towards the monster in massive speeds and uses her trademark hair to attack it. However, the figure disappears before anything was seen. Suddenly out of nowhere, the dark figure grabs her throat and lifts her up in the air. The monster looks at the girl with cold red eyes. "Who are you?!" The girl said in struggled. The dark figure grinned, "How pathetic... The hero of Avalice turns out to be a pathetic little girl... Farewell!" After it stabs the girl, everything turns red. "Aaaaaahhh!"

"No!" A hedgehog wakes up from a very horrible nightmare. He looks around only to find himself on a peaceful floating island. The sound of the ocean waves calms the hedgehog down. His head points towards the ground, wondering about his fears, "What the hell is wrong with me...?"

Previously... On Power of Chaos...

"Lilac... Listen... I know we'll be separated away but... No matter what happens... I'll always live inside that heart of yours.." Sonic smiles as he looks at Lilac. Filled with tears, Lilac still held her courage. "I understand Sonic" As the seven Chaos Emeralds were placed around Sonic the Emeralds started to glow, surprising Lilac. As the Emeralds float up around the blue blur, his fist clenched and he held his stance. A golden burst blows around the area. Sonic's fur was turned from blue to golden yellow, his quills were straight up, and his eyes were turned from green to red. Golden aura started to spread off of Super Sonic's body. Lilac was amazed on seeing him. Super Sonic then holds Lilac's hands and pulls get into the air. Then Super Sonic states, "Lilac... You're the most brave, awesome, and fastest girl I ever seen. You fight for freedom and I'm grateful..." However, Lilac responds, "I'm not the only amazing one. You Sonic.. You are... Incredible... You fight for what is right, you use your powers and abilities for the greater good. Protecting and risking your life just for others... I love you for that..." Super Sonic and Lilac hold themselves closer to each other. Both of their words to each other were, "I love you..." They both slowly get closer... Closer.. And finally, they lock lips and create a beautiful kiss. After that, a Chaos Control was activated and a huge flash appears, blocking everything.

On the Treehouse at Planet Avalice...

Lilac slowly gets up only to find herself on top of her bed. She was surprised she was back in her bedroom. Everything was normal. She looked around and had thoughts,Was all that... just a dream...? Carol and Milla come in, "Lilac!" They suddenly jump towards her. "Ooof! Hey girls! Go easy will ya?"

"You were unconscious for days!" Carol said as she was freaking out.

"That long? Wow!"

"Yeah! Well anyways, the Royal Magister just requested us to do a mission. That card lover Spade is causing a ruckus! He's plotting to steal the Kingdom Stone again!" Carol stated as she rushed out along with Milla. "Come on!" Carol rushes outside only to climb down the ladders. She rushed to where her motorcycle is and starts the engine. However, Milla comes back to Lilac.

"Milla? What is it?"

"Raff! It was found when you were unconscious. I'll be outside!"

Lilac checked and it was an envelope. "Now what could it be?" As she opened it, she was shocked from who was it from. It was a letter!

"Dear Lilac..

I know you thought it might have been a dream. But frankly, it all happened. We had so many fun adventures! We laughed, cried and done everything. I read one of your letters and when I saw, I already knew you were in love with me. So I wanted to make a letter for you. We may be away but that doesn't stop us from accomplishing our dreams and goals. As long as the person is kept inside the heart, then we can do it. I always knew you were special. Not because of your speed but because of your will for freedom. Our adventures end when we STOP RUNNING.

Love,

Sonic the Hedgehog"

Along with the letter had few pictures of Sonic and Lilac together. Lilac felt that her heart was struck. She couldn't hold her tears. She was crying instantly for such love he's willing to give her. "I promise... I'll never give up..."

"Hurry! Lilac! Come on! We better go!"

As Lilac noticed, she wipes her tears and puts the letter on the table. "Okay! I'm ready! Let's go!" Lilac runs outside and closes the door, as a bit of sunlight shines from the curtains to the letter and the pictures.

Back at Mobius..

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU SONIC!" Said Eggman as he sent Eggbots towards Sonic. "Let's start like we always did!" Sonic had the pearl necklace on his neck that Lilac made for him. "Lilac... I promise in my life I won't give up on my word...

...Thank you... Lilac..."

2 years have past since that fateful day. Our heroes had amazing adventures and after such of tragic events, they finally work together to save the planet and their precious loved ones. Each one was sent back to their home planets and since then they continued their lives. However... Something causes the adventure to continue on.. Or should we say.. HELL... To go on...

Chapter 1: A New Beginning...

At a treehouse, on a planet called Avalice, lives a beautiful dragon named Sash Lilac. She wore a blue jumpsuit, blue boots and blue gloves. She was around 3-4 feet tall. Her fur was very purple and her hair had two twin ponytails. However after two years, she's been quite developed. She was now around 4-5 feet, wears a white robe over her jumpsuit, wears a white large bracelets each one of her arms and her hair was changed. Her ear pieces were changed as well. Right now, she was on her way picking up cat and dog food from the store for her friends, "Crap! I'm gonna be late for the girls! They are probably hungry by now!"

Lilac goes to the store and realizes the line was very long. Her jaw dropped. "Oh come on!" She waited, waited, and waited for the line to go short. She finally arrived to the cash register and gave the money. "Here you go" She rushed out of the store and runs to the forest. She checks her time only for her eyes to go wide. She gasped horribly, "Oh no!" Just as she continued to run as fast as she can, she arrived at the treehouse. As she opened the door, she panicked, "GIRLS! I GOT YOU THE L-" Her jaw dropped as the girls were on the beds. Their stomachs were almost ball shaped. And potato chips were around on the ground.

"Lilac! You were late! I had no choice but to go to the store myself" said Carol as she was sucking her thumbs. Lilac was very angry, "Girls! That's junk food! You're not allowed to eat that!"

"Well next time, you should have gone early!" As the wildcat was laying around, the pretty dragon felt like she would strangle her cat friend to teach her a lesson. However she failed to do so. Milla is a female basset hound with large ears and orange hair. As a 10 year old, she wore a grayish green dress. However as time passes, she now wears a yellow shirt over grey clothes. Carol has grown very much. She wears her clothes, similar to her 12 year old counterpart.

"Alright fine... Sorry I was late..." As she walked by, she tripped and fell on the ground, "Aaaaahhh! Oooof!" When Lilac was in the ground, Carol tried to get back up but she was too lazy, "sorry... The soda fell when Milla barked at the mailman..." Lilac's head was hit by a wooden chest that was on top of the drawers. "Owww! Huh?"

She was completely confused on what hit her. She grabbed the wooden chest and checked on it. "What's this? I forgot what was inside it" As she opened it, her eyes were wide and she felt like she wanted to cry. It was a picture of her and a certain guy. A letter came with it as well. "..." She smiled and holds her tears as she putted the picture and the letter inside the chest. She placed on back on the top of the drawer. She sat down and sees Milla, "Hey Milla? Have you ever... Knew a kid that was your age?" Milla put her innocent smile as she was very confused, "Hmm... No sadly"

Lilac was very shocked and thought, "Just as I thought. She forgot about him. After so many battles, I think these two forgot about the guys. Well I should keep my mouth shut. I don't want to make them cry." She gives a smile towards Milla and hugs her. Carol was acting suspicious, "Hey Lilac, you alright?" Lilac scratches her head and responded, "Yeah sorry. Might have been the running and exhaustion."

"Riiiigghht... Anyway... Huh? Hey, look! It's Panda girl!" Said Carol. "Panda girl? You mean Neera?" The dragon girl runs outside immediately. She looks at Neera. "Neera? What are you doing here?"

"The Royal Magister wishes to see you," Claimed Neera. Lilac was very confused, however she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Alright. Girls come with me. We're going to Shang Tu" Lilac blasts in high speeds, while the girls were getting on Carol's motorcycle. "Man.. She always leaving us behind"

Meanwhile at Shang Tu...

Lilac quickly rushes her feet towards the palace. As she arrived, she sees the Royal Magister. She kneels down and greets herself. "Greetings your highness... What is our mission?" The Magister faces towards the dragon, "Sash Lilac. It's been a while. And yes your new mission. We presumed that a group of thieves are stealing our kingdom's products and yes you may think it's ridiculous. However one of them hold a stone that increases their strength to maximum."

"What?! How is that even possible?!"

"We're not sure. However, we request if you are willing to stop them from causing more havoc. Our soldiers tried, and failed..."

"As you wish your honor. Leave it to me!" Lilac gets up and rushes outside and runs past Carol as the others. "Hey! Lilac! Where are you going?!"

"Thieves! Unlimited Energy! Hurry!"

"Either she's in a hurry for a new mission or she's on drugs" Carol turns her motorcycle around and follows Lilac's trail. After a few miles away, Lilac's eyes spots a town. "That's the one!" They finally arrive to the town which is unusually empty. The girls take a look around and Milla shivers in fear. "I'm scared.." Carol on the other hand was sweating like a dog, "This place is deserted... Kinda like a ghost town for some sort" As they continued to go on further, they finally spot the thieves. "Give us your loot and we'll kill ya!" said one Thief. The other approaches to him, "Actually is 'OR' "

"Hey! Stop right there!" Said Lilac. Carol facepalms herself, "AND... Here comes Little Miss Hero Pants."

"Hahahahahaha! It's just three little girls. Get away or no one gets hurt!" Said Thief #1. "Actually it's 'Get away AND no one gets hurt'" corrected the Thief #2. "Ooorrr shut your trap!" Thief #1 slaps both his companions. "Oooww!"

"Hey look! It's the Three stooges!" Said Carol as she burst out laughing. The thug's face turns bright red, "You'll pay for that!" Lilac suddenly steps front, "We will ask you to leave this town and surrender now while you have the chance!" The thief look at each other before they burst out of laughter. "Haha! You honestly think a little girl like you can defeat us?" Lilac smirks while she looks at them, "You want me to prove it?" As soon as guns were pointed at the girls, Carol starts her engine and steers her motorcycle around the thugs. Dozens of bullets were shot towards the heroes, Lilac uses side steps, dodging each bullet. The bullets' speed increase as each one is fired. However the dragon rushes to the walls and grabs a rope from some citizens. "Mind if I borrow this, thanks!" She quickly rushes towards the thieves, only to stop her feet and run around in circles. Her speed causes a tornado to appear for a brief second, but later stops as the dragon stops her feet again. "You're under arrest for disturbing peace and stealing property" She ties up the thugs together. However, they have something else up their sleeve, "Oh really?" One of them was shaking massively. Their muscles were increasing massively and it's power was rising like a rocket. The dragon was shocked as she took a step back from the muscular thug. "This... This is impossible..." She was sweating massively on what she was seeing.

"Bwahahahahaha! Can you be able to defeat me now?!" The Thief had now become a gigantic monster. Lilac was clearly on her fighting stance, willing to fight the humongous being. "Now then... Prepare to get squashed!" The gigantic Titan raises both its hands and aims at the ground to slam the female warrior. The dragon uses her enhanced dragon boost to dodge the hands. However the force was too powerful for Lilac to stand her balance which in result, she was blown away and lands on the ground. "Oowwww..." Lilac pushes herself up with her arms as the wildcat, panda and basset try their best to keep the giant from coming at Lilac to buy some time. "Take this!" Carol jumps out of the motorcycle to use her claws and kicks, however none of them were effective enough. Milla uses her shield bursts to push the monster back. However it wasn't enough to even damage. Neera on the other runs towards the feet, "Freeze!" She uses her abilities to turn the legs into ice, "Now dragongirl!" Lilac quickly remembered a move that she experienced and decided to tried it out. "Carol! Milla! Push to me high!" She suddenly jumps to Carol, giving enough time for the wildcat to realize what Lilac's plan was, "So you wanna try it? Let's go!" Carol raises her leg for Lilac to stand on, then Carol throws Lilac towards Milla by swinging a kick. "Milla! Throw me up!" The little basset hound suddenly realizes the plan and grabs Lilac's hands. "Milla! Throw me to the top of the head!" Milla throws Lilac by swinging hard enough, "He's all yours Lilac!" The dragongirl slides over the round shaped head and lands on the back, causing the monster to shake. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF ME!" As the giant moves it's head, Lilac grabs the skin hard enough to not fall. As she tries her best to not fall, Lilac finds a red stone, "What is this...?" She suddenly grabs it and yanks it off, causing the monster to lose its power, "What are you doing?!" The red stone explodes as Lilac was blown away and falls off in pain, "Aaaaah!" Carol and Milla run to where Lila is falling to each her, "Lilac!"

The dragongirl almost lands on the ground, until a gust of wind suddenly appears and grabs her in time. Lilac opens her eyes only to see who caught her. Her eyes were wide. "S... Spade..?" The giant shrinks down to normal size as the Thief back to normal form. Spade puts the dragon down on the ground slowly only for him to walk away. However Lilac gets up while she carries her arm, "W-why did you save me Spade..? Just why?!"

"Does it really matter Sash?"

"Don't you dare call me that! It's Lilac now!"

"Whatever dragongirl"

Spade is member an underground legion of thieves and assassins. Lilac and Carol used to work with Spade. However later on, the two decided to leave the group as the missions were something Lilac cannot take. And as of that, the two were rivals since then.

"Hold it! Just because you saved me, doesn't mean I'll let you go of your crimes and actions" said Lilac as she grips her hands in anger. "Whatever, farewell dragon" Spade disappears without a trace. Lilac tries to rush towards him, however Carol grabs her shoulder, "Let it go." The dragongirl looks down on the ground in anger. Milla carries Lilac to help her injured arm. "Be happy Lilac! At least we saved these people!" The purple heroine smiles a little as she realized that her anger wouldn't help anything, "I guess you're right Milla. Hey Neera! Can you pick up those goons and take them to custody?" She puts an awkward after Neera freezes the theifs, "I certainly can" Carol sweatdrops, "That's Neera for you... heh... Heh.. Heh.." The dragongirl stands up and smiles, "Hey girls! How about we get some sushi to fill up our stomachs?"

"Yeah! Sushi!" Carol raises her fist as she smirks. "Yay! Can't wait!" Milla hops around in excitement. The girls later got on the motorcycle while Lilac prepares her feet. "Let's go!" The four leave for a bite to eat while the Soldiers arrive.

"That was crazy! Huh?!" Carol looks at Lilac with a excited look.

Neera soothes her hair "Indeed. It was more difficult than I could imagine."

"Guess my fight with Merga months ago REALLY paid off! Heh." Claimed Lilac as she resumed moving forward in incredible speed. "Before we go eat, we must go and confirm the completion of the mission to the Royal Magister!" Carol's motorcycle's direction changes to where the Shang Tu is located. The four females bow down to the Royal Magister once they arrived.

"Your majesty. We have returned." Says Lilac. "The mission was a success and we have stopped the crooks from terrorizing the town." The Magister walks his way towards the young female hero. "I should thank you for assisting us Sash Lilac. You have proven to us that deserve the title as our savior"

"I'll do whatever I can to help your majesty" Lilac continues to bow down. "If you need us, we'll be on our way." Lilac gets up to her feet and walks by the door, only to wait for Neera, "Aren't you coming?" Neera holds her position, "I would take the offer, however I have a duty I must accomplish." Carol suddenly snickers, holding down her laughter, "Pfft... She said 'duty'" Lilac feeling angry over Carol's childish behavior, she suddenly gives her feline friend a hit on the head. "Oww!"

Minutes Later have passed down since the events in Shang Tu, and the girls decided to eat their most preferred meal, sushi. "Mmmm~ This is soooo good" said Lilac, watered by the sushi's deliciousness. "I'll say! More please!" The girls as they eat, they felt a shake on the ground, which somehow felt odd. The dragongirl was curious, "Now that's odd... I could have sworn we had an earthquake yesterday. It can't just happen day after day..." As she was looking at the ground, the little puppy points at sky, "Lilac! Look!" Lilac was looking at the dog, "Milla..? What's going o-" Her voice stayed silent as the four were looking at their sky DISAPPEARING to blank white. Their minds were filled with nothing but questions to how their beautiful night sky is fading away. Carol and Milla were shaking in fear, while Lilac was still standing, wondering what their world was coming to. Out of nowhere, a white void was growing as large as anyone would imagine. The girls we're frightened. Everything turns white the minute the white void touches it. As the girls tried to run, Lilac holds the girls in her arms and dragon boosts her away from the void. "Come on girls! We gotta get outta here!"

"R-right..."

"As her speed increases, the three arrived towards and past their tree-house. Lilac also changes direction to see which way she could go to. After minutes of running through trees and the void chasing their tails, the dragon walks to a different path. "Let's go this way!" After running, she stops as they were in a dead end. As she tries to breath, Lilac holds Milla and Carol closer to her. The void finally captures and sucks them in... Everything was white...

As Lilac, Carol and Milla opened their eyes, no effect has cast upon them. "You okay gi- oh god..." The dragongirl gasps as everything around them was white. The whole world was blank. No color. Nothing. No answer was given to the females on what's occurring. However Lilac couldn't wait. "Come on girls. We got to see if the Royal Magister is alright!" As she grabs Carol and Milla's hands, she dragon boosts her way back to the Royal Palace of Shang Tu.

As for the Magister, "What...? What in blazes is going on..?" As he stands up, Neera walks towards the magister, "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

"Gladly to say, yes. However what is this? Everything is as blank as paper..."

As soon as the Magister looks at the world, Lilac, Carol and Milla arrived in the Royal Palace. Lilac sighs in relief, "We're glad you're okay, Magister. But what's going?"

"I don't have the slightest answer I'm afraid."

"I see... Well I'll see what I can do. B-"

"Royal Magister!" General Gong interrupted. The Magister's eyes quickly turn over to the panda. "What is it?" Gong was holding someone on his hands, "We found an intruder that was inside the Royal Palace that has been using some sort of stone to turn everything into white. We don't have confirmation that he is part of Shang Tu."

"Is that so? Send me the intruder!" The magister waits for the intruder to arrive. Echoes of his voice was heard throughout the hallway, "Hey! Lay off the spikes buddy! I need to go find my friends!" As Gong carries the prisoner, he throws the prisoner on the floor with his legs and arms tied. "Oof!"

Everyone takes a look at the intruder. As Lilac looks at the intruder, she felt weird, "He looks familiar... He..." However, her eyes widened and tears started to fall off her cheeks. Her heart started to race. As she hold her tears, she quickly realizes who the person is.

"Is that you...

...Sonic...?

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **=Next Time=**_

 _ **Roses are white.. Violets are white... Everything was as blank as a new sheet of paper... However, that paper will soon be wet after the tears of emotions strike down within the space void of loneliness...**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2: We Meet at Last...**_

* * *

 _ **Alright guys! It has started! I couldn't finish this if it weren't for MetalVoltEXE. I gotta thank him for that! Chapter 2 is currently written. See you soon!**_


	2. We Meet at Last

**Hey guys! It's AaronKasarion! Sorry it took so long! Been having through school**

 **and stuff but whateves! I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: We Meet At Last...**

Fire was everywhere… Destruction, Agony, Pain… The once worlds we thought would last forever, were all lost to one being.. One that has gained the power to vanquish anything without hesitation. One male, was on the floor, struggling to get back to his feet, but his doubt causes him to kneel down. "Tails.. Knuckles… Carol… Milla… Lilac…. It's all my fault… Because of me… you're all gone…", the male hedgehog slams the ground with his fists in pure rage and sorrow. Tears of emotion fall off his eyes in agony as the ones he cherished are now perished. A dark creature approaches him and holds his throat, while lifting him up in the air, "Hahahaha…. You caused all of this… you killed your friends, family, innocent citizens and you killed your loved one. This is YOUR doing!" The hedgehog tries to struggling, "No… I didn't…. I didn't…" The dark being then lands a hit on the warrior, sending him flying towards a boulder. The hedgehog coughs blood as he struggles to stand up. "I'm…. n-nothing like you…. I'm nothing like you!" The hedgehog dashes towards the monster as he tries to land a hit, however, the dark being quickly dodges it and lands a punch through the hedgehog's stomach. More blood has been shed as the hedgehog's eyes were left wide while his life has passed away. The dark being licks the blood his sight, "You're nothing.. Nothing but a fool.. There's nothing left to save you… see you in hell…"

Sonic immediately wakes up in shock, only to find himself inside a jail cell with handcuffs and legcuffs, "Wha.. w-where am I…?" He looks around, only to see two soldiers outside the jail cell. Sonic wasn't familiar with the soldiers he was looking at. "W-who are you guys? What am I doing here?"

"Be quiet!" , that was the response the soldier could give. Sonic was oddly confused. However, a few footsteps were heard, causing Sonic to react. A big strong panda appears and looks down on him, "Greetings. I am General Gong. You came in the wrong place.", as they open the jail cell, the soldiers hold Sonic and they continued moving. "Where are you taking me?" asked the blue blur. Gong stares at him, "To the royal majesty of this kingdom."

"Royal Magister!" General Gong interrupted. The Magister's eyes quickly turn over to the panda. "What is it?" Gong was holding someone on his hands, "We found an intruder that was inside the Royal Palace that has been using some sort of stone to turn everything into white. We don't have confirmation that he is part of Shang Tu."

"Is that so? Send me the intruder!" The magister waits for the intruder to arrive. As Gong carries the prisoner, he throws the Sonic on the floor. "Oof!"

Everyone takes a look at Sonic. As Lilac looks at the him, she felt weird, "He looks familiar... He..." However, her eyes widened and tears started to fall off her cheeks. Her heart started to race. As she hold her tears, she quickly realizes who the person is. "Is that you...Sonic...?" The dragongirl's eyes started to water down as the one she loved has finally come to her. However, it seems that her love has become a prisoner. The magister walks forward and asks him. "Who in the world are you? And what business does it bring you here?"

"Names Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And I'm not sure how I got here, but I need to search for my companions.." Claimed the hedgehog while he was holded by the General. The general however was not too pleased or seen to believe what he said, "How can we tell if you're not lying?"

"I already said what I can! So let me go goddamn it!" The hedgehog's voice sounded so aggressive, Lilac wasn't sure if she was Sonic or not. "I... Don't understand... Is he really the same Sonic...?"

Carol was unsure what she was talking about, "Uh... Lilac? Do you know this guy?" However, no response was given by the dragon. The magister walks towards Sonic, while ignoring the warnings of Gong and Neera. "Stop Magister! Don't go closer to him! What if he's a threat?!" The Royal Magister has something to say, "Well we don't have any information of him. So we might as well decide to-"

"Execute him?" Responded Gong with an interruption. The Magister quickly looks at the sky, "I suppose." Meanwhile, the girls were looking at the blue blur wondering who he really is while Lilac however was gripping her hands, holding her tears. But she didn't want the blur to be eliminated in a quick second, so she decided to claim her statement, "He's not guilty!" As soon as her voice was on maximum volume, everyone's heads pointed towards her. He Magister was oddly surprised, "Do you know this person?" The dragon was looking at the ground, while the tears were falling from her eyes. However, she looks at everyone, "I do know him. Actually, he's the reason my friends and I are still here in the first place." Sonic quickly shook and was concerned of what she really meant, "What does she mean by that? Wait... ...Carol? ...Milla? And... L-Lilac...?"

As Lilac's eyes were covered in tears, she quickly runs towards the hedgehog and gives him a hug with the strength she had. "Sonic... I miss you..." Sonic was surprised of meeting her again after quite some time. Lilac let's go of the hedgehog and stares at him with her sparkling eyes, "Sonic... I'm glad I get to see you again.." Sonic didn't say a word, yet he gave her a warm smile. Lilac commands Gong face to face, "Let him go Gong. He's an ally" Gong let's go of Sonic and takes off the rope off of his hands and legs. As Sonic stands up, he stretches himself, "Man, that was uncomfortable..." Magister walks towards Sonic, "We apologize for the misunderstanding. We are still shocked after what has occurred." Sonic replies,"It's fine. Stupid shit like that happens in my life. Alright, what you are seeing here is all caused by a Chaos Control." The Royal Magister was concerned to what he said, "What is this... chaos control?"

Sonic takes out a blue chaos emerald, surprising everyone by its beauty, "This is a chaos emerald. It has unlimited power source. It never runs out. And if seven chaos emeralds are connected it can either give limited but invincibility toward the person who uses it and are used to power up anything. We can also use this to power up and restored 1/7 of the world." The Magister agreed and leads Sonic towards the place where they held what is the planet's source.. The Kingdom Stone.

"It seems someone had time to actually take your gem" said Sonic as he throws his chaos emerald.

"Some people tried to steal away our precious stone for power and wealth. Now place it here" as the Magister points at where the emerald should be located, Sonic places the emerald on a hole. As he places it, the gem suddenly glows bright, blinding their eyes. Everyone was white for a second, but after a few seconds later, the flash fades away. The heroes open their eyes, revealing only a small percentage of their world finally with color outside the window. Not everything was accomplished but 15% of the world was restored. Sonic suddenly looks at the sky with a scowl. Lilac suddenly notices his face and was still confused. She looks at Sonic and decides to talk to him, "Sonic? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Really" Sonic continues to stare at the sky.

"You're lying. It's been 2 years now and you look like something has to struck you!", Lilac wasn't pleased or convinced.

"It's none of your business. Knock it off will ya? I'm trying to think."

"Think? Sonic, you been acting aggressive and serious since I seen ya! It's been 2 years now. How in the world would you change in such a short amount of time?!"

"..." Sonic doesn't respond.

"You're acting like Spade now! You don't act like you care anymore! You're not even yourself! Where's that cocky Sonic I loved?"

"I need to work with the Magister to know how to fix this world and mine." Sonic walks away from Lilac and goes on a meeting with the Magister and the General, leaving Lilac alone in the silent hallways, "Sonic... Why..?" A few minutes later, Magister and Gong have a conversation with Sonic after Sonic revealed two of their worlds are actually fused together. Sonic states there are strategies to how to fix both their worlds, "Once we find all the chaos emeralds, we can place them to the palace and use their power to not only restore our planet's color, but also separate both away from each other. That's how we'll restore our worlds." Magister and Gong actually approved his idea, so the Magister places his hand on Sonic's arm, "We trust in you in order to restore our worlds."

As Sonic shook his head, Gong suggests Sonic, "And while you're at it, try to wear something like pants." Sonic was confused at what he said, "but males in my planet don't actually show our dicks despite not wearing anything, hell, we don't even know if we do have one." Milla was confused to what he said, "Um what are 'dicks'?" As soon as Carol tried to explain, "Well dicks are male par-", she was interrupted by Neera, "Hey, don't explain that to the little girl until she gets older." Magister continues, "But we still don't want to spook the citizens since they'll think you're in a place of nudity, so you have to wear them." As Gong agreed to give Sonic a few set of clothes. As the package arrived, it was blank tank tops with blue pants, as well as new boxers, "Well, not my style, but at least it doesn't get in the way when I'm running. But was the underwear really necessary." However, Carol approaches to Sonic, "So... Where's Knuckles and Tails...?" Milla and Carol's minds were already filled with memories of their past adventures. Milla's eyes were filled with tears, "Where's Tails?! Is he okay..?" The little puppy was crying. However Sonic pets the little Milla, "Don't worry, he's fine, and so is Knuckles. That's why I'm trying to find them." As minutes passed, Magister came by towards Sonic, "So can you at least explains what has happened to cause this 'chaos control' and cause our worlds to form?" The blue blue stands up and stares at the Magister, "I'll explains everything. It was hours ago when my friends and I were chasing Eggman"

Flashback in Sonic's Point of View

During the time in Mobius, Tails, Knuckles and I received a call from the Mr. President. Mr. President was in a very frightful mood, "Sonic Heroes! Help! Eggman has begun trying to attack us! We're not sure why his minions are here! But we beg you please save us and protect my little Sarah!" Sarah comes on the call, "Please save me Sonic! We need you!" I was confused to what was going on, but I wasn't gonna give any chances, "We're on our way.. Quick! Tails! Knuckles! Prepare the tornado! We're going to get to the bottom of this... Let's go to the President's Office!" As we arrived to the tornado, we started to head towards the same location the President called us in. Hours of sky flying, we finally arrived to the office, as we were prepared to stop and foil the plots and schemes of Dr. Eggman, one of my bitter rivals who was destined to turn my world into robotic animals. But after we arrived, no one was there. We thought we were losing our minds. But then we realized Eggman took away the prisoners to his Eggmanland or so called. After mindless traps, we finally arrived towards his base. But... It was another trap. He got us right off the mark. After we were trapped in an electrical cage, Eggman had already collected the seven chaos emeralds. Me and my friends tried our best to free ourselves in order to stop his schemes. Once he tried to use a machine in order to power up the emeralds, something went wrong... the Chaos Emeralds suddenly turned dark, causing another Chaos Control. After that, I just woke up in your hallway. I'm not sure what caused the Chaos Emeralds to react like that. But that's how it all happened.

End of Flashback

Everyone around him was shocked for what he explained. The Magister walks towards Sonic, "Then our plan is to collect these so called Chaos Emeralds in order to harness their power and separate our worlds apart. Correct?" Sonic walks towards the main gate, "I guess I better go and find my friends before something bad happens to them." The dragon walks towards hedgehog, "Wait. I'm coming too." Carol and Milla walk alongside Sonic. "Alright. But don't get in my way", the hedgehog starts sprinting towards the town in order to start his search for his allies while the girls start following to where he's going. The Majester looks upon the heroes, "Best of luck Sonic and Lilac. We all have faith in you."

Meanwhile at a far away distance, a little two tailed fox wakes only to realize he's in a random forest. The fox tries to stand up, but his knee was injured, "Ow… my knee… what? Where am I…?" The fox looks around his surroundings, "This forest… it looks familiar…. It's like the forest hat i lived in….. But it feels different somehow.. Wait." The fox tries to crawl forward, "Sonic?! Knuckles?! Where are you?!" That fox tries to search for his friends and call for their names, but no response was given. "Sonic! Knuckles!" As the fox crawl even more further, he somehow finds the whole world in white. "What in the hell…? What is this?! Don't tell me that Chaos Control caused it!" However, the fox was confused at first, "Wait… this forest.. Why is it still in color…?" The fox looks for another way, he suddenly spots a yellow glow around the bushes. The fox walks towards that certain bush and find something shocking, a Chaos Emerald! "A Chaos Emerald! Wow, and I thought searching be hard! Alright. I better go find Sonic and Knuckles!" The fox uses his twin tails to hover over feet in the air in order to search his allies, "Don't worry guys. I'm coming!"

 _ **At a certain underground base...**_

A new villain was walking towards his chair, looking at his minions using certain DNA samples to produce gigantic beings known as The Hungry Demons. The villain was green looking humanoid creature, he wears heavy armor with spikes known as Lord Zonak, "Everything as planned?" said the lord. The minions responded, "Yes sir. But what if it fails like how Lord Brevon failed his mission for world conquer?" Lord Zonak was furious and unexpectedly dashes towards the demon, landing a punch through the minion's head. As the punch got through the minion's skull, most of the minion's brain and red blood drip down of the lord's fists. Zonak holds the brain and crushes it, spilling more blood on his floor. As of this action, the other minions were away from Zonak in fear. Zonak stares at them with a face filled with anger, "Don't compare me with that fool! He is a disgrace to our kind! It's obvious I won't follow his example! And you! Minion over there! Take this disgusting trash out of my base!" The minion he ordered sweeps up the remainings of the other minion's corpse. "Let's test out our new weapons. Send in the test object!" as Lord Zonak ordered, the minions push out a civilian inside a cage. The demons then push the mutated version them, the hungry demons. "Where am I?! Let me out!" the civilian cried.

As the mutated demon walks towards the civilian, the civilian tries to bang on the cage with tears in his eyes, "Please! Get me out! Help!" The mutated demon then rushes towards the civilian and bites his leg. The civilian screams, "Ahh! Please stop! I don't want to die!" The mutated demon scratches the organs off of the civilian chest. "Help! Somebody! It hurts! Help! Ahh!" The mutated demon started eating and devouring the civilian's stomach and liver organs, spilling more blood on around. The civilian tries to crawl away from the demon, but the demons jumps on the civilian and bites his head. "Ahhh! Help me! Please! Gaaaah-" the voice of the civilian stopped as the demon bites and eats the entire head off of the body. After that. The mutated demon continues eating what's left of the corpse, while Zonak was surprised, "Excellent…With this red powerful orb, we'll be able to find these two dark powerful energies and conquer this world!. Release the mutants!"

 _ **Back to the heroes...**_

The four have left Shang Tu. During the travel, the heroes have a conversation of Sonic's comrades. "How is Tails? Is he alright?", Milla asks. Sonic looks upon the sky, " Not sure yet… I haven't seen them ever since that chaos control.." The dragongirl was oddly quiet. She wanted to say something but no word has came up on her mind. "Alright girls. First we need to find Tails and Knuckles because we need Tails's intelligence and Knuckles's strength in order to accomplish what we started. Tails will create a tracking device in order to pinpoint the chaos emeralds' location faster. After we managed to find it, we'll be on our way back home… we'll, our home alone." Carol moves her motorcycle close to the blue blur, "Maybe I can create a device in order to find those emeralds!. Let's stop by our treehouse! I can find the correct parts to make a new one." The girls along with the male hero turn 45 degrees to the right in order to to arrive to the girls' home.

Minutes later, as they arrived, Carol jumps out of her motorcycle and rushes to the house as she finds the correct tools to start making. "Alright, time for us to relax.." Sonic lays down on the tree below the house itself. However, Lilac takes a look at the hedgehog and wonders what's going on, "... has he really forgotten our promise…? What has he been through these two years…?" As she approaches further, she lets her doubt aside, and walks towards the blue blur himself, "Hey um… I been meaning to ask you something…" The hedgehog's eyes wonder, "Yeah? What's up?" The dragon grips her hands, looking down towards the ground, "W….what have you been doing these last two years? What kind of events would change you so much?!" Sonic has not said one word, he was oddly confused, "I'm not sure if I can answer your question. Meaning I don't get you at all.." As Lilac was about to continue with the discussion, Carol jumps off the treehouse and demonstrates her new tracking machine, "I done it guys! I have about seven signals! Is that the list of emeralds?"

"Yeah, that's how many there are." Sonic quickly gets back up in his feet and starts running in order to follow Carol's trail. Lilac looks onto ground, " I don't think I can call him Sonic at all… he's nothing like the Sonic I knew 2 years ago….." The dragon starts following the rest of the heroes. "Alright. Which chaos emerald so we go nex-" as Sonic tried to ask, he was interrupted by the wildcat. "There's one moving! According to the glowing signal, it's a yellow chaos emerald!", as the wildcat announced, the hedgehog has come clear to the emerald and it's location, "If I remember correctly, Tails was pretty close to the emerald… it must be him! Come on, we better go find him!" Their newest destination was to find Sonic's comrade in order to receive the chaos emerald. Carol however, notices the speed of the emerald, "something's wrong...the emerald is going too fast.. Don't tell me.. Tails is in trouble?!" Sonic snaps and increases his speed, " Oh no.. this is not good! We better go now!" The girls tend to follow him for the sake of the kitsune's safety. However as Sonic proceeds moving forward, he receives a vision, a vision that is based on his dreams, "Oh no…. At a time like this…..?" His vision was a female rushing towards a dark creature in order to stop it, however she gets stabbed on the heart and falls on the ground, bleeding to death. "W-what is this…..?, Sonic asks himself. As he tries to ignore it, a dark voice stumbles upon his mind, "You're feline friend. She will die…" The hedgehog holds his head as he takes the pain, "no… this… this is just a dream…. It must be…"

"Sonic?!" as the hedgehog opens his eyes, he sees Lilac looking at him in a curious way. " You alright?" Sonic quickly looks at his distance, " Yeah. I'm fine. It's just a headache that's all. Let's presume our search." As they continue moving forward, they find themselves odd footprints, "W-what is this…?" as Sonic looks closely, he asks the girls, "Do any of your people have gigantic feet?" The girls look at each other. Carol responds, "We did had this big dude who wrecked a town, but he's in jail now. It's impossible for the theifs to use it before a fight. The hedgehog was confused and takes one more look at the print. However, he feels a shake on the ground. "What's with the shaking…?" as he looks around, there was nothing.

"This is bad news… I can feel it…." As soon as Sonic takes a good look, he quickly gains another vision, "Ghh… what..now?!" As he places his palm on his eyes, he sees the vision, a girl running towards a dark figure. "I just seen this earlier… why the hell is it happening again…? Said Sonic as his voice changes due to the pain. Back to the vision. The energy of the figure pushed the girl far away from it. Gaining balance, the girl had fire on her eyes. She quickly puts her position. "You monster... How dare you kill my friends! I'll kill you!" The girl dashes towards the monster in massive speeds and uses her trademark hair to attack it. However, the figure disappears before anything was seen. Suddenly out of nowhere, the dark figure grabs her throat and lifts her up in the air. The monster looks at the girl with cold red eyes. "Who are you?!" The girl said in struggled.

The dark figure grinned, "How pathetic... The hero of Avalice turns out to be a pathetic little girl... Farewell!" After it stabs the girl, everything turns red. "Aaaaaahhh!" Sonic immediately opens his eyes in shock. His whole body started to sweat and his breathing became a bit more pale. "Damn…. I still have no idea what's going on….." The heroes were in the middle of a plain of land, where no civilization was found close. As they were silent, in order to hear what's coming towards them, a certain scream was heard towards them. "What was that?!" said the hedgehog as he looks towards to where the voice came from. "Help!" Tails appears while he flies in the air. "Tails?! What's wrong?! What are you running f-" the white basset hound was interrupted by the appearance of a mutant monster that popped up out of nowhere and it seems to chase the two tailed fox.

"What the hell is going on?! Tails! I'm coming!" the blue warrior rushes towards the monster, however the monster reaches its hand towards him. Before the monster had the chance to grab him, a green laser zaps the arm. "Oh no! It didn't affect him!" the puppy was grabbed by the mutant within seconds. "Ahhh!" the basset screams in terror as she tries to get off. The mutant moves it's hand and opens it's mouth with sharp teeth as Milla was moved towards the mouth, "No! Please!" Lilac pressures herself to defeat the monster, but no effect has cause it to slow it down. Sonic however wasn't gonna give it a chance. "Milla! Hang on!", as Sonic crouches himself, he performs his iconic move, the spindash. He increases his speed and his spikes roll up. As he was full charged, Sonic uses his boost to dash in speed and blasts towards the arm in a form of a spiky ball. The ball lands on the arm, slicing it. As for Sonic, in midair, he quickly turns to their direction and uses boost one more time to blast off towards Milla, grabbing her in time. The two land on the ground while Milla holds Sonic tightly, "You okay?" Milla responded, "yeah.."

Sonic puts the girl on the ground and rushes towards the demon, "Trying to eat my friends huh?! How about I give you a taste of this?!" He charges up a spin dash to it's maximum limit and quickly puts his position. "Take this!", his spin dash releases as he blasts off towards the back of the monster's neck, slicing it and causing it to shed dark red liquid. As Sonic lands on the ground, his entire body was covered in blood. "Ack… gross…" as he shakes off his limbs, the blood suddenly disappears, as well as the body of the monster as it evaporates. This left the heroes speechless. "..." Without losing time, Sonic approaches to his best friend and checks on him, "You okay buddy?" Tails didn't respond. As Sonic looked at him, he realizes he's paralyzed, and he was trembling by fear. His breathing was stale and his friends wonder his status. "Tails… what happened…? You're trembling."

"...they…. They were everywhere….." the fox responded, causing confusion towards his comrades. Milla on the other hand gives a warm hug to the kitsune, "I missed you…"

"..." he didn't respond, but he gives the girl the hug back. "So is your world… really filled with these type of monsters…?"

Lilac replies, "Not at all… this world is populated by creatures like us."

"Come on Tails. Explain to us what happened. Why are you trembling?" asked Sonic as he rubs his friend' back for comfort. His friend's eyes were wide open, "There….. There were more than those things…"

"What?!", everyone was shocked.

"I saw…. What they did.. To the c-citizens…."

Sonic looks at Tails's eyes, "explain everything you saw. We need answers to what's going."

Tails's Point of View

When I first woke up, I was confused and my knee started to hurt, "Ow… my knee… what? Where am I…?" I was looking at my surroundings. I felt unsure to where I was… but it felt.. similar, "This forest… it looks familiar…. It's like the forest that I lived in….. But it feels different somehow.. Wait."After the view, I realized you and Knuckles were gone, "Sonic?! Knuckles?! Where are you?!" I tried crawling to search for answers but when I stepped out, I see that the whole world was white. "What in the hell…? What is this?! Don't tell me that Chaos Control caused it!"After the glance, I was widely confused, "Wait… this forest.. Why is it still in color…?" When I looked around, I found a Chaos Emerald around some bushes! "A Chaos Emerald! Wow, and I thought searching be hard! Alright. I better go find Sonic and Knuckles!" Since my knee was injured pretty badly, I decided to use my tails to move my body. In the air, I tried to search for civilization in order to get straight answers to what's going on. However, as I found a village, I decided to visit. But when I got there... There was so much blood on the ground, my eyes couldn't believe this.. As I walked further, I found a citizen who was bitten… in h-half… I was about to vomit…. I was so shocked, my legs couldn't move at all. As I tried to run away, I found so many corpses, I couldn't handle the sickness…. As I tried to run away, one of those things spotted me at the wrong time, and started chasing me. My heart started to race and I started running away from it. However, it was proven fast enough to be able to catch up to me. I was frightened… so frightened… That I thought I was going to die…. I flew with my tails as fast as I could…. Until I found you guys. That's all I can tell you…

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The whole group were truly shocked by why the fox said. They never experienced anything that would try to consume them. The blue blur stands up and looks at the sunset, "Okay… this is even weirder… If these aren't normal people, who would have caused this? I doubt it's Eggman. He's ruthless, but even someone like him wouldn't go THAT far…. Ugh.. we need more answers. We'll, what we gained now is that those freak's weakness are their back necks. But we better be careful… we barely know what they are. So chances are the others are gonna be more tricky to fight against…. Carol! Locate the next emerald's location!"

"Alright. So the next one is roughly towards that way!" as Carol points out the location, Sonic instantly runs off. "Come on guys! We better hurry!"

"Was Sonic ever like this?" Carol asked.

"Never in my life… he's changed… …. Let's just follow him..", the dragongirl pursuits the blur blue as the wildcat and the pupper suddenly look at each other in an odd way.

 _ **Meanwhile in Shang Tu…**_

The Magister looks upon the city for supervising. Wondering of what may happen next. "I wonder what amazing things would appear from Sonic's civilized world…" However, the second the sun goes down, the Magister suddenly spots a glowing light on a mountain walking towards the city. "What in the world..?" Suddenly, numerous amounts of glowing lights appear from that same mountain. This shocked the Royal king. "This…. This is" Interruption occurs as Neera and Gong open the door in a desperate timing.

"Your majesty! Several types of monsters have come out of nowhere!", said Neera. And Gong finishes, "Not only that, these monsters are actually eating people!"

"What?!"

As they take full glance at the whole city on a high view, they notice the whole city with destroyed buildings, and certain amounts of blood spilled across the ground. "This…. This is insane! I have heard of tortures but… I never expected this…. I think i'm gonna be sick..." Neera covers her mouth. Gong rushes to the Royal, "Your majesty! The remaining citizens have been evacuated thanks to one of our soldiers!"

"But what are those things your majesty?!"questioned Neera.

The Magister answers, "Those… those are creatures that consume anything with blood… They are powered by the red stone… known as the Philosopher orb…"

However, the monsters spot the three and suddenly they charge towards the palace.

"Shit. They spotted us! Quickly your majesty! We must hurry!" As Gong and Neera follow the Magister, the door in front of them blows up, causing the the three to be thrown back.

"Ow.. Majister! Are you alright?!"questions Neera.

"I'm alright… However…."

A certain being comes out of the door, revealing himself. "Why… greetings Royal Magister. My my has been quite a long time… hahaha…"

"Brevon?! How?! You were eliminated 2 year ago! How are you still alive?!" questions the female panda.

The creature looks at them, "Brevon? Hmph. I refuse to be associated with such a failure of a insignificant worm. I am Zanok! My goal is to pursue a being that has energy that is filled with darkness! However, when I tried to locate the power, I have found TWO energies filled with darkness! I realized that these two energies were located in this city! Now where are they?!" Zanok uses his sensing to find the energy he desperately needed. However, nothing was found. "H-how could this be?! I just found them here a few minutes ago! No matter. I have the one thing in control, and is this city! I'll build my own empire!"

"You will not take away our homeland!", Neera rushes towards Zanok in pure rage. "Now! Freeze!" Neera tries to land a hit towards Zanok, however, Zanok disappears in an instant and Neera was shocked, "What?! Where did h-"

"Too slow!", Zanok lands a huge hit on the female warrior, throwing her towards the wall. This caused the General to rushed towards him, "Why you!" as he tries to fist on the monstrous being, Zanok dodges it in a split second, and lands another hit to his stomach

"Ack…", Gong coughs blood off of his mouth. "Damn you….." Both pandas fall unconscious. Zanok starts laughing, "Hahahaha! So these two are your greatest defenders?! This is some kind of joke!"

The magister was furious, "How dare you… these two sacrificed themselves to defend my being. And as of that, I will avenge them… ! So, If you want this planet… You gotta get through me first." The royal magister himself unexpectedly puts his fighting pose. "Let us begin!"

"Oh…. the ruler wants to fight me! Haha! My pleasure!" Zanok puts his fighting stance, "Let's dance. Grahh!" The two rush towards each other in full range. As they get feets closer, Zanok tries to give a huge punch towards the ruler himself. However the magister jumps over him, completely surprising Zanok. In the air, the magister gives a large kick towards the monstrous being. However, no effect has been given. "Impossible!" as the magister lands on the ground, Zanok prepares his blaster, "This is the end for you!" Multiple missiles were charged against the Magister. However, the magister wasn't ready to give up just yet. He quickly rushes forward to his direction as the missiles quickly follow him. "Now's my chance!" the magister suddenly stops and rushes towards the Lord himself while carrying out a plan. As the magister gets closer to Zanok, he quickly hops over Zanok and lands behind the monster. "You have brought this upon yourself.."

"W-what?! How did you get back there?" as soon as Zanok was caught off guard, the missiles go against Zanok, as the missiles blow up while impact on Zanok. "Gahhh!" As soon as the explosions were over, the Magister slowly stands and wipes off the dust off his robe. "Again, this is what you brought upon yourself… " as the magister walks away, everything was silent for a second…

Until the Magister was smashed by two hands between his face, shedding blood out of his helmet, "..." before the Magister had a chance to fall to the ground, Zanok grabs his neck and lifts him up into the air, "You pathetic worm… I had my armor make sure that it was missile proof… You didn't land a hit on me.. What a shame.." Zanok walks toward the edge of the palace. He then lifts the Magister, holding him while there was no ground the bottom of his feet.

Zabok loses his hand grip, "Now then… say your prayers…"

The Magister has not said a word. He was awfully quiet. Zonak however had a change in mind, "On second thought…" he throws the Magister on the wall in a brutal way. "How about I let you see the show!" The monstrous being walks towards the door, "Minions! Tie those three!" as soon as he walks out while the three were tied with a rope, the Magister asks, "What are…. You looking for….."

Zanok turns his head, "Ah! You're still awake! What a surprise! Alright… what i'm looking fo is two beings that have dark energy within them and that…..

….is a female basset hound….. And a certain being that's not from Avalice...…"

What he said was quite shocking to the Magister, "Oh no… this isn't good.." As Zanok walks out, he senses the two powerful energies and rushes in super speed. "It seems they are that way. Hahaha… Finally… when I get my hands on those two beings, I'll become more powerful than I ever was! Watch out! Because i'm coming for ya!"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **=Next time=**_

 _ **Darkness arises… the heroes' main goal is to find red chaos emerald and a certain comrade….. But as they arrive there, all they could find is a traitor among them...**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The Ugly Truth**_

* * *

 _ **Alright! Now on to Chapter 3! I gotta say thanks to SonicChaosEmerald for helping me out on this!**_

 _ **I hope you guys like what I have so far!**_


End file.
